dc_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
April O'Neil
History Early Life= April O'Neil: 1994 - 2005 April was named after the month in which she was born. Her parents had truly believed their second child would be a boy and didn't have any girl names picked out. Though they wanted a boy so badly, the O'Neils were content to encourage April's tomboy nature as she grew up. The difference in interests between April and her older sister Robyn cut down on sibling rivalry, except for in one instance. Robyn got a pet cat and April couldn't play with it as she discovered she was allergic to the creatures. Later, Aprils' dad surprised April with four turtles which April named after great artists. Ultimately, though, April's pet turtles would eventually end up in her father's lab due to the need to acquire some reptiles for testing. April was mad, but got over her anger by going to the lab to do her homework and play with her pets. April O'Neil: 2005 - 2007 Elizabeth O'Neil died from a brain tumor shortly after April's eleventh birthday. April's depression only got worse when the lab burned down and April was left to believe her pets died in the fire. The loss of her mother and the lab caused a paradigm shift for the O'Neils. Kirby had decided not to return to work at a new STAR Labs facility, instead focusing on maintaining his wife's antiques shop so he could be closer to home and more involved with his girls. April O'Neil: 2007 - 2011 April became even closer with her dad while Robyn spiraled into a bit of a mess, shunning her family, getting into drugs, and leaving town just before she was due to graduate. A month later, Robyn called to let April know she was living in Coast City. April was told to keep it a secret, but out of concern for her sister, she told her dad where to find Robyn. April and her dad planned a road trip to go try to bring Robyn home but en route to Coast City, a massive earthquake caused massive damage. The O'Neils were out of Star City just in time and stayed with Robyn in Coast City. The O'Neils were able to mend most of its troubles during this time and when Star City was safe once again, Robyn joined her father and sister on the drive home. April O'Neil: 2011 - Present The O'Neils had a lot of work to do to repair the damage to their shop and its wares, but they rolled up their sleeves and got to work. April juggled her time between the shop and school, and as a testament to her brilliant brain under those ginger locks, she landed a STAR Labs sponsored scholarship to Seaview University. |-| Present= Reuniting with Friends One day while playing Sentries of the Last Cosmos during a respite from school and work, some ninjas attacked April's father. Robyn was on a date, but April was forced to watch her dad be beaten until the timely arrival of a lean, green, ninja team who beat down the ninjas and rescued April and her father. Though not before Kirby was comatose. It was only after the dust settled that April was able to realize her little pet turtles had survived the fire and grew up to be ninjas. Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Skills= * Genius Level Intellect ** Expert of Antiquities ** Expert of Biology ** Expert of Chemistry ** Expert of Computer Programming ** Great Memory * Skilled Motorcyclist * Aspiring Investigative Journalist |-| Weaknesses= * Allergic to Cats * Prone to Migraines |-| Analytics= Paraphernalia Clothes= |-| Accessories= * Cell Phone Trivia & Notes Trivia= * She has eclectic interests, studying genetics, journalism, and computer science with equal interest and passion. She also is an expert on antiques and history as she and her father have been struggling to run her mother's antique shop since her mother passed a few years ago. April and her father were recently attacked by the Foot and would have died if not for the intervention of the Turtles. While Dr. O'Neil is in a coma, April is taken in by the Turtles seeking to keep her safe as they unravel why the Foot seek to kill her. * April was saved because Donatello was also playing Sentries of the Last Cosmos at the same time and heard the attack. The rescue was quite traumatic - the presence of four mutant turtles caused her to faint couple of times. * It's possible April O'Neil introduced turtles to pizza. She fed them whatever she could find and fed them pizza once or twice. |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Angourie Rice. * Her Network ID is a nod to the first TMNT comic book series in 1984. * Her interests are a nod to different professions April has had in various TMNT media. * Her look is a nod to her appearance in the 1987 animated series, and the black stripes on her jacket are a nod to the 2003 animated series. The top is a nod to the Turtles' bandannas. * April's address is a nod to the year TMNT debuted and its creators - Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. * Robyn O'Neil appeared in comics published by Mirage Comics. * Kirby O'Neil appeared in the 2012 animated series. Category:Characters Category:The Network members